Alone in the rain
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: .:YAOI:. Sucesos que nadie espera y momentos que nadie se imagina. Y Sakuma era una de esas personas que sabia y no sabia lo que estaba pasando, en ese campo de soccer y en esa tarde lluviosa. [Regalo para Gazuki Fukisuya]


**Hello. ~**

**N.A/ **Mis queridos corazones, no se me estrellen(?) yo sé que esta pareja a no muchos le gusta -honestamente yo la ignoro [LOL]-, pero pues una amiga vio la imagen y yo le invente todo un cuento y ella me pidió que lo escribiera, así que aquí esta -luego de muchisimo tiempo de haber subido la imagen a facebook- pero bueh~

Este one-shot es muy diferente a los que eh escrito este año -omitan mis inicios, por favor-, es de pocas palabra, algo así como una _historia a lineas_o como ustedes quieran llamarle 

**Nota curiosa: **¿No han notado que el ''asterisco'' desaparece cuando subes un documento a FF? ._.

* * *

«_Quisiera el tiempo detenerse, dejar de fluir porque sabe que está haciendo daño_».

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tú me viste cuando yo era invisible.

Kido no lo entendía; siempre actuando tan alegre, siempre tan cordial y atento, siempre fingiendo que nada le dolía y nada podía tumbarlo. Siempre tan evasivo.

Se preguntaba si el chico fue así desde antes de conocerlo o algo hizo que cambiara. Quizá alguien.

Se miraban sin decir más nada, sin moverse. Y tras ellos un hermoso atardecer que casi acababa, no había nada a su alrededor, estaban en el centro del campo de futbol.

El cielo se tornó gris de repente, pronto llovería.

Pero eso no importaba.

_No importa si no lo logro ahora, seguiré adelante hasta poder caminar a tu lado._

Estaban separados por tres pasos. Kido llevaba sus googles en el cuello, dejando ver sus ojos rojos y Sakuma tenía su parche algo torcido.

Pues esto fue lo que paso.

—¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya en el juego de hoy?

Ya era tarde, pronto el sol caería. Todos los chicos habían salido del campo a excepción de dos.

Sakuma miraba con superioridad a Kido, quien sonreía ignorando los comentarios de su amigo.

—Fue suerte.— Le dijo.

—¿Fue suerte?— Repitió el otro.

Y ambos rieron.

—No me volverás a ganar. Pero admito que hoy me sorprendiste.

Sakuma sonrió complacido, y le agradeció el alago.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada; como capitán del equipo es mi deber hacer que todos sean mejor de lo que son ahora. Y contigo lo estoy logrando.— Se acercaron y chocaron sus nudillos.

Sakuma no podía evitar sentirse bien, le encantaba complacer a su compañero.

—Quiero pedirte algo,— Le dijo al castaño, éste lo miro esperando a que continuara —Ven conmigo a las pruebas del domingo. Podríamos quedar juntos en un equipo y…

—Sakuma,— Lo corto —Lo lamento, pero sabes que no puedo. Tengo otros planes.

—¿Viajar con Fudo?

Sus sonrisas desaparecieron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Así que era verdad. Que estúpido fui.

Sakuma volteo el rostro a un lado y miro el suelo. Fudo siempre tenía que interponerse.

_Porque Kido prefiere viajar conmigo que ir a unas tontas pruebas con alguien como tú._

Kido trato de excusarse pero Sakuma no le permitió hablar, no quería escuchar nada.

—No importa, está bien. Si no quieres estar conmigo no te voy a obligar.

—No es eso, sabes que me gusta jugar contigo.

Kido no entendió lo que quiso decir Sakuma.

—Fudo…

—Fudo esto, Fudo aquello. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que el chico te gusta?

Silencio.

Sakuma se maldijo por sus palabras. Miro el rostro de Kido y éste tenía una expresión de sorpresa; seguía sin entender.

—¿Qué Fudo me gusta? ¿De que estas hablando?

Sakuma rodo los ojos fastidiado, se acercó a Kido y lo empujo hasta caer en el césped; sobre el castaño.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el cielo oscurecía y Kido comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Sakuma le bajo los googles a Kido con un dedo.

—Eres listo Kido, tú dime.

Su voz sonaba en susurros, sus narices se rosaron, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sakuma se sonrojo por lo que estaba haciendo pero no iba a inmutarse, debía terminar lo que comenzó.

—¿Quieres a Fudo, verdad?

Kido no respondió.

Y se dejó besar por Sakuma.

Era lento y dulce, un contacto superficial casi imperceptible. El primer beso de ambos.

—¿Sigues sin entenderme?— Le pregunto al separar sus labios un poco.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Fudo no me gusta.

—¿Y yo te gusto?

Kido se quedó callado, no sabía que responder. No sabía si le gustaba, creía que le gustaban las chicas pero jamás se fijó en ninguna; estaba concentrado en ganar todos los partidos.

Pero Sakuma parecía una chica.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ese no era motivo para que le gustara. No sabía nada de ese tema, era listo, pero en ese momento se sentía como un ignorante.

—Lo lamento, no lo sé.

—No lo pienses,— Le pidió al castaño rápidamente —Necesito que lo sientas.

Y lo volvió a besar.

Y Kido volvió a ceder ante el beso.

Porque no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy bien. Así que decidió dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentirlo.

Lo tomo de la cintura con ambas manos. Las rodillas de Sakuma estaban a cada lado de su cadera, cerraron los ojos lentamente y se dejaron llevar.

Pero fue inútil.

—No logro sentir nada.— Susurro con algo de tristeza Kido. Sakuma era su mejor amigo, lo apreciaba mucho pero no era más que eso.

Sakuma lo miro afligido, se sentía muy mal. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos pero no quería llorar, agacho su cabeza y la reposo en el pecho del castaño. No quería que lo viera al rostro.

Había perdido todo el valor.

—Ya veo.

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda. Camino tres pasos pero algo lo detuvo.

—Sakuma espera.

Le dolía el corazón.

—No quiero,— Su voz se entrecortaba —Ya no quiero seguir esperando más.

—Respóndeme algo por favor.

Sakuma miro por encima de su hombro.

—¿Por qué yo?

No quiso responder, pero su voz salió por si sola.

—Porque tú me viste cuando yo era invisible.

Y comenzó a llover.

Sakuma tomo esa oportunidad para llorar y que la lluvia camuflajeara sus lágrimas. Volvió a mirar al frente esperando a que todo acabara.

—Yo siempre te quise, aunque tú no me notabas. Y cuando lo hiciste te quise más todavía, pero creo que no fue suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.— Se sentía un perdedor, un idiota que siempre lo supo pero nunca lo quiso ver —¿Tu y yo nunca podremos tener nada cierto? No me respondas, yo sé la respuesta.— Camino un par de pasos más y luego se detuvo. Se giró e inclino un poco su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor y tristeza.

—Adiós Kido.

Se quedó así unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados. Ambos estaban empapados por la intensa lluvia. Luego retomo su camino hacia la salida.

Kido se enamoraría de Fudo en su viaje, lo sabía. Y él entraría a un equipo de otro país para ser un reconocido jugador a nivel internacional.

Pero eso no estaba bien.

Su corazón seguía roto.

—Yo, lo lamento.— Susurro Kido para sí mismo esperando a que Sakuma lo entendiera. No sabía nada del amor, no sabía nada de nada. Era un idiota.

Uno muy grande.

Salió lentamente esperando no encontrarse con Sakuma, pero allí estaba; siendo abrazado por Genda, siendo consolado en su agonía.

Kido pensó que tal vez pudo manejar la situación de otro modo, pero en esos momentos no sabía muy bien cómo.

Dio media vuelta y camino en la dirección contraria. Sakuma se iría y seria alguien grande, eso deseaba. Y él viajaría con Fudo por petición de Kageyama hacia Italia; ellos ya tenían un puesto en la selección y no podían decir que no.

Pero eso estaba bien. ¿Cierto?

Claro que no lo estaba.

_No importa si no lo logro ahora, seguiré adelante hasta poder caminar a tu lado._

Y ahora entendía lo que realmente trataba de decirle, que tonto fue.

Esos dos no se volvieron a ver.

Jamás caminaron juntos _de nuevo_.

Porque sí lo habían hecho alguna vez, aunque ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. Ellos siempre fueron uno.

Y volvían a ser uno, solo cuando la lluvia caía.

* * *

**Y fin. ~**

**Realmente fue muy corto pero es que esta pareja no me inspira mucho, aunque creo que no se me escapo lo cursi y melodramática. Otra nota curiosa: Cambie el titulo y lo pase a ingles en último momento porque cuando lo iba a subir, no me gusto en español y no quise pensar en otro [LOLx10] Pero en fin, espero que con todo y todo les haya gustado un poco. No olviden que sus reviews y comentarios salvan gatitos si hogar :3 Así que salva a un gatito y deja tu comentario. ~**

**Y gracias por leer. ~~**


End file.
